Nora Valkyrie vs. Executioner Smough
Nora vs. Smough is a Death Battle by Thetmartens written by Joshuafoote14. It stars Nora Valkyrie from RWBY and Executioner Smough from Dark Souls. it is the follow up to Ruby Rose vs. Dragonslayer Ornstein. Introduction These two are impressively strong, and wield hammers of great powers and size. What's not to love? who will win. Interlude Last Time on Death Battle! (Cues Ending scene of Ruby v Ornstein) Wiz: ...And we're doing this again. *sigh* Nora Valkyrie, the hammer wielding huntress of Team JNPR. Boomstick: And Executioner Smough, Partner of Ornstein from Dark Souls. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... Both: A Death Battle! Nora Valkyrie Jaune: Ugh...Nora, just.. Just hit them with the hammer. Nora: Right. (Nora knocks out Team BRNZ with one fell swoop.) Wizard: Nora is a member of Team JNPR, much like Ruby is a member of Team RWBY. Boomstick: Currently she's going to school! After seeing Nora in action, you could see that it's a school of hard knocks! Wizard: Har har har. Why is Nora going to school you ask? Her mission is to eradicate the Grimm from Vale so that Remnant can be safe. Besides, Remnant has its share of psychos. Boomstick: I'll say! Wizard: Nora wields an enormous hammer known as Magnild. She can use it to launch grenades at her foes. Boomstick: She's also strong enough to send a human crashing through a wall! When she was boosted up on electricity, she sent an entire team of semblance users flying! It was a TPK! Well, there was technically no killing. That would make Nora evil, which she is not. Wizard: That certainly is impressive. She also has the ability to absorb electricity and use it to make herself stronger. She's also pretty fast too, as shown when Jaune ordered her to climb up a mountain so she could power herself up. Boomstick: As of the fall of Beacon, Nora's also given the hammer an upgrade! That's rather impressive considering she could send Yang flying into orbit! Wizard: Sorry to spoil RWBY for you guys. But at least Nora's still getting stronger. She's probably the strongest member of her team at this very moment, considering that Pyrrha Nikos got brutally killed while trying to wipe the floor with Cinder. Boomstick: Yeah...she should have listened to Jaune. However, as strong as she may be, she has a tendency to be rather reckless. And she's always been comedic rather than serious. This tends to extend to combat believe it or not. Executioner Smough (Smough deals the final blow to a dying Ornstein, right in front of The Chosen Undead) Wizard: Smough is an executioner...and well, that's about it. But did we mention that he loves his job? Boomstick: He wishes to be part of the Four Knights...but as long as he's a psycho, there's a fat chance of that! Wizard: And yes, Smough is fat. Boomstick: Smough isn't exactly fast, but he certainly is strong! His hammer is difficult to avoid at close-range for the chosen undead. Wizard: That's why he was chosen to be executioner...even if he didn't get to be a member of the Four Knights. Boomstick: He can also crush his foes underneath his butt! Wizard: Yes...he can actually do that. Boomstick: If his buddy Ornstein gets killed, he can use his lightning to power himself up. But he's not going to be in Death Battle today. Wizard: However, Smough happens to be weak against magic. Boomstick: In his first stage, he's also weak against lightning! Of course, in his second stage he's actually RESISTANT to lightning, but he's not bringing his buddy Ornstein with him, like I just said! Wizard: So...are you a Dark Souls fan? Boomstick: I sure am! Let's make these two fight to the death! I'm rooting for Smough! Wizard: I'm rooting for Nora...I happen to be a RWBY fan. Fight! Nora was rather excited. Today was the day that she was going to play Dark Souls. "I can't wait to be undead!" exclaimed Nora. However, when she attempted to play the game, she got sucked inside instead to the most unpleasant place that she had ever seen. "Look at all the dead bodies..." remarked the girl. Curious, she received a note from Wizard. "Congratulations Nora! You have been chosen to star in an episode of Death Battle." said Wizard. "That is such an honor!" remarked Nora. However, if she lost, she was going to get killed. Now that she thought of it...hadn't she been in Death Battles before? She went up against Laxus and Ed... Hopefully the Death Battle would go well for her so that she didn't get horribly killed. That was painful. At least she kept coming back. At that very moment, Smough appeared. "I can't wait to smash this girl's head in!" exclaimed Smough. Nora continued to read the note. "No worries, you'll be let out of the game if you beat this guy...of course, if you get killed, you'll be let out of the game anyway." read Nora. "OK!" thought Nora. Immediately, Smough swung his hammer at Nora. However, she countered it with her own hammer. "This guy's big and strong, but I can take him!" cheered Nora. She bet that Ren would be cheering her on if she was there. She loved Ren. Of course, maybe Pyrrha was cheering her on to...even if she happened to be dead. Curse you, Cinder. Or maybe Jaune was cheering her on. Smough proceeded to sit on top of Nora. He then let out a fart. "Ugh!" exclaimed Nora. "Hahahaha!" laughed the executioner. Looks like he was going to win his first Death Battle. However, he counted his chickens before he hatched. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted. "What the-" exclaimed Smough. Nora then tossed Smough into a nearby wall, wounding him. "Aargh!!!!" shouted the executioner. "I'm a totally awesome Dark Souls player..." noted Nora. Maybe after this she could eat some pancakes. "You like smashing people's skulls in, huh? Let's give you a taste of your own medicine!" exclaimed the girl. Smough gulped. Nora proceeded to smash in Smough's head with Magnild. "Yeah! I won!" exclaimed Nora. Shortly afterwards, Nora was returned to her home sweet home. "That was awesome! I wish I could do it again!" cheered the girl. KO! Analysis Smough: This is NOT how I wanted my first Death Battle to end. Boomstick: Sorry about that. I can't believe you lost to a little girl! Wizard: Nora is far from an ordinary girl. She was simply too strong for Smough to handle. She's strong enough to kill Grimm with one swing of her hammer. Boomstick: She was simply too fast for Executioner Smough! Wizard: And Smough has never sent four people flying at once. Boomstick: He also could never launch someone into orbit! And though Nora isn't necessarily as durable as someone like Yang, she's capable of launching herself with her grenades without hurting herself at all whatsoever. Wizard: Not having his partner Ornstein fighting alongside him also hindered him, compared to Nora who can fight alone rather efficiently, even if she does prefer working with her teammates. And even if he did receive a powerup from Ornstein, it wouldn't have helped. Nora is capable of absorbing electricity, so it would have made things worse for Smough. Smough sighed. What Wizard was saying made total sense. Nora WAS too much for him to handle. Not even crushing Nora underneath his butt would be enough to kill her. Boomstick: I guess Smough got booped! Wizard: The winner is Nora Valkyrie. Trivia *This is Executioner Smough's first fight on the wiki. *This is a follow up to Ruby vs. Ornstein. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle